The life of Thomas Theta
by Tallulah Wonderland
Summary: The Doctor travels with his son, Thomas Theta fondly known as Tommy along with his companions Rose, Martha, Donna and Jack. Entering into the equivalent of a 16 year old, Tom borderlines that of still being a child and adulthood. However a crash landing spells Tom's life threatened as an organization seek the the unlimited power and potential a young, vulnerable Time Lord has.


**A prologue to my story. More really just a drabble to get my mind going. Actual story will be set years after this though it does lead as a nice little introductory passage. Reviews and comments always appreciated! Promise to improve the quality too but its late at night and just really wanted to upload! **

The Doctor circled the console, desperate to not lose the fading signal. He had been recharging the Tardis in Cardiff Bay while Rose visited Jackie when the controls had started manically bleeping with signs of alien radiation from an unfamiliar source. The unharmful yet unnatural radiation was being emitted from DNA belonging to an alien beyond the Milky Way Galaxy. DNA with the structure unique to those in the Kasterborous Constellation. Which left one unlikely and yet ridiculously optimistic possibility. A Time Lord. A Time Lord on Earth. Frantically the Doctor stabbed in the orders to the Tardis's controls and begged Rassilon he could trace the fading signal's coordinates. He breathed out thanks when it landed him in the far too acquainted location of London three year ahead in 2008 December the 15th. Punching in the coordinates, he silently pleaded he was right as the Tardis wheezed into action. He could sense her distress in the back of his mind as she responded to his anxiety and urgency. His ears thumped with his own double heartbeat while his breath seemed to freeze and solidify in his lungs making breathing even more difficult. After what felt like an agonising life time, she landed. Quickly and clumsily, the doctor grabbed the black leather coat that had been lounging across the organic structured support and opened the door.

The Doctor stumbled out the blue box and into the street currently heaving with Christmas shoppers. Like a clockwork life-force, blood cells in a pumping vein these figure marched through the cold bite of falling snow, clutching their shopping bags and coats. Ignoring the aggravated grumbles, he pushed through the crowd, his eyes searched out anything that would lead him to the life source.

"Please, please, please" he whispered, breathing out the word. Wary eyes scanned him from the mass and continued to push past, the need to get out the cold and back home greatly outweighing their concern The doctor felt guided by some form of magnetic power, like the need to soothe the loneliness that had previously spread over his existence as an ominous stain. Cold blue eyes landed on a grimy alley. He stumbled through to the entrance, following the stench of bins and piss, fumbling his way with a hand on the wall feeling the cold smooth stone and scratch of moss. His feet caught on something soft but solid. He stumbled and looked down. Letting his eyes adjust he made out the dark shape of a curled up figure. As his eyes grew sharper the figure grew dark hair that brushed over closed eyes, small delicate nose and full lips. The body turned into a dark red coat hugging a tiny frame. The legs were pulled in at the knees. The figure could easily be mistaken for dead or a frozen statue if it weren't for the weak rise and fall of the chest and small irregular wheezes. The Doctors own body grew colder, colder than the gently snowflakes melting on his face.

Down at the Doctor's feet, was the unmistakeable body of a young boy. Specifically the youngest son of the Theta Family, born into a family of eight children. A boy whose age barely touched upon that for entrance at The Academy where he would have learnt about the stars. A boy who's fathers had burnt his world, his safety and his family. At the Doctors feet was his own son, weak and dying, Thomas Theta.


End file.
